


【丹雲聖】CLEAN

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: ※注意：失禁有、●REC有。





	【丹雲聖】CLEAN

　　「嗚、尼爾、啊啊！」

　　「不要了……嗯啊、射不出來了……嗚嗚──」

 

　　一陣陣糢糊的哭喊聲從房裡傳出來。河成雲站在門口前，要放上門把的手凍結在半空中。

 

　　那是尹智聖的音色，即使已扭曲變調，他仍然能辨認。

　　他的腦門湧上一股陌生的熱。智聖哥不是出門了嗎？

　　不對，那是什麼聲音？

　　任誰聽見都能明白，那不是應該出現在他們任何一個人口中的台詞。

 

　　丹尼爾並沒有應答他的敲門，河成雲知道，基於禮貌他不該冒然走進去；但當他想要轉過身，腳底板卻顫抖得厲害，從腳尖開始陷入某種強而有力的泥沼，而他很遲地才反應過來，自己正在痛苦地大口呼吸。

 

　　太好奇了。太想知道了。河成雲幾乎控制不了興奮的笑意從胸口裡竄上來，隨後又立刻被罪惡感給嚥了下去。關於喜歡的人，那不為人知、甚至似乎是帶著污穢的面貌，在意得令人全身發麻。

　　掀開那必然不道德的秘密會招致什麼代價，河成雲並沒有多想，或說早已運轉過度的腦袋無法再思考，他推開了門。

 

 

　　「成雲哥。」

　　「……丹尼爾。」

 

　　預料之內，尹智聖的確不在這裡，今晚整棟宿舍只有他們兩人留下來。丹尼爾躺在床上，蓋著棉被，一台平板抱在手中，那個將河成雲吸引來的聲音持續播放中。

 

 

　　「我就知道哥會進來。」丹尼爾露出孩子般的兔牙，細長的雙眼有些濕潤，少年的稚嫩和成人的色氣被揉合成一團凝結在他的笑裡。河成雲愣在原地，直到丹尼爾招手要他過來。

 

　　丹尼爾將河成雲瘦小的腰身攬進床裡，讓他坐下。注意到哥哥的視線畏畏縮縮地落在他的平板上，他不合時宜地覺得有點可愛，大方地將螢幕推到他眼前。

　　螢幕上的腥羶色太過濃烈，河成雲一時沒能接收過來；畫面中是俯視的視角，尹智聖躺在佈滿皺摺的床單上，赤裸的身軀無一處不沾滿濁白色，他哭得上氣不接下氣，瀏海汗濕，口中隨著鏡頭激烈地晃動發出痛苦的呻吟，從蒼白的嘴唇和紅腫的腿間，不難看出是被長時間折磨過的悽慘模樣。

 

　　河成雲不自覺咬緊了下唇。

 

　　「這是我們拍下來的影片。」

　　丹尼爾平淡地說。

　　「智聖哥不在，只好先湊合著看了。」

　　「這一段開始，智聖哥已經高潮太多次，所以隨便一弄就會爽得發抖。」

　　「因為實在太色了，每次都得靠這段打出來呢。」

 

　　影片裡的尹智聖搖著頭哀求身上人的饒恕，但陷在臀縫裡的肉棒依然固執地頂入，幾下響亮的碰撞之後，河成雲看著尹智聖雙目失神，半硬的陰莖滴出幾滴透明的液體後就尿了出來，淺黃色的液體噴灑在他黏膩不堪的小腹上。

 

　　丹尼爾發現河成雲圓潤的唇肉咬破皮了，淌著血絲瑟瑟發抖，心疼地用手指撫上。

　　影片結束了，長時間沒有人點按的平板暗了下去，螢幕反映著河成雲的錯愕與不可置信，還有些許羞恥的潮紅。

 

　　「成雲哥，你喜歡智聖哥對吧？」

　　被質問的人呆滯地點點頭。儘管為什麼丹尼爾會知道這個隱瞞至今的祕密很讓人匪夷所思，似乎也無法和剛才的衝擊相比。

 

　　丹尼爾撐起身子，吻住河成雲，血的腥臭味在彼此口中散開來，河成雲想要往後躲，卻被壓住後腦勺。

　　激烈的交纏不斷弄出聲響，貪婪的舌尖拼了命掠奪腔中所有軟肉，以為退出去的瞬間下一秒又將他塞滿，唾液濕黏地相互沾染，丹尼爾的低喘和自己快要窒息的呻吟。河成雲幾乎以為他們已經做了一場濃烈的性愛。

 

　　當丹尼爾終於放過他，河成雲發現自己早已興奮得不像話，好像身體毫不介意讓一切再變得更荒唐一點。他不敢看丹尼爾，對方卻抱住他的臉，強迫彼此對視，丹尼爾的眼裡浮動一絲絲哀切和柔軟。

 

　　「成雲哥，我好嫉妒……。」

　　「不知道是嫉妒智聖哥被其他人喜歡上了，還是因為你喜歡的不是我呢？」

 

　　河成雲並沒有給自己時間消化這段話，一手將丹尼爾拉回床裡，兩人側躺著面對面，他伸進棉被裡，擁住丹尼爾赤裸的下身。河成雲的雙眼明亮並混濁，像包裹著情慾的軟糖令人萌生摘取的衝動，他用額頭貼緊丹尼爾的。

 

　　「做吧。」

　　「立刻上我。」

　　「現在，我們心裡都想著智聖哥，正好吧？」

 

　　姜丹尼爾再次吻上河成雲紅腫的雙脣，反身將他壓在身下。

 

 

　　初次被異物入侵的後穴還不太習慣，丹尼爾那不容小覷的尺寸更弄得他難受，可河成雲並不想喊停，任由弟弟抱著喘不過氣的他猛烈動作著。

　　漸漸地，前列腺被頂弄的存在感浮現上來，疼痛交織快感讓河成雲今天第一次想要叫喊出聲，他下意識掙扎起來，卻反而被丹尼爾強勢地揉進懷裡，完全被掌控住的體型差使體內的陰莖埋得更深了。

 

　　「嗯……！慢點……啊……丹尼爾、」

　　「哥你明明知道我不會聽話的。」丹尼爾一笑，掐住河成雲的下腰，兇狠地操進去。「或者，你只是叫來讓我更興奮的？」

　　「啊啊──！」

 

　　河成雲被操得忍不住生理性的淚水，大腿根痙攣了好幾下，射了好幾股精液；丹尼爾的陰莖被柔軟的肉璧收縮夾緊，至高無上的愉悅讓他毫無顧忌地在河成雲白軟的肩頸上咬出好幾個深紅色的痕跡。

 

　　還沒有反應過來，河成雲感覺到腿間的硬物又開始挺入，敏感的身體險些承受不住過大的刺激，他夾緊丹尼爾的腰，藉著大腿內側滑溜的體液磨蹭著他結實的皮膚；丹尼爾被激得急喘，發紅了眼幹他。

 

　　「丹尼爾，聽話。再大力一點。」

 

　　河成雲貼在他耳邊軟糯地開口，接著更是一片天旋地轉的快感。他昏昏沉沉地想起方才那影片尹智聖的下場，看樣子以丹尼爾的體力還有得折騰了。

 

　　尹智聖。

 

　　他不明白是什麼模糊了視線，眼前晃動的畫面支離破碎，一片一片黏成他朝思暮想的臉。抱著他的是溫柔的單眼皮，乾淨挺拔的輪廓，白襯衫上薰衣草的清爽香氣。

 

　　河成雲收緊抱在他背上的雙手，埋進他的脖子裡貪戀地撒嬌，他知道那個人總會笑著放縱他的孩子氣；可當對方的汗水滴落在他額上，那強烈的氣味分明是野獸的惡臭，張著獠牙叫醒他，告訴河成雲他才不曾枕過那個人的肌膚。

 

　　「智聖哥，請不要擔心。」

　　「現在我也變得骯髒了，已經可以擁抱你了嗎？」


End file.
